Hollywood Fix
by Toume Ummei
Summary: ZexionAxel Yaoi Zexion finds himself in a compromising position, and he's not sure Axel really understands. Axel finds himself trapped in booze and depression. Can the two come to an understanding, or will they just live from fix to fix?


**"Hollywood Fix"**

Zexion pushed his shaggy purple hair from his face as the smoke curled in the air around him. A slim cancer stick hung from his slightly parted lips, and he inhaled deeply, that sweet taste of death and nausea filling his lungs as he stared mildly around the bar.

_**Back in Hollywood today technicolor turned to grey, altered senses were the primary impulse . . .**_

Music flowed gently through the smoke and liquor filled air. Zexion shook his head as he brushed back thoughts of his latest disagreement with his lover, Axel. The redhead with a passion for life lived his own far too . . . dangerously. Not dangerous in the cave-diving, cliff-jumping, parachuting sort of danger. No, the out at all hours of the night partying, free love, type of danger.

Zexion swallowed the amber liquid in his glass with one tip of his head, slamming the glass back on the bar. Axel was currently drunk off his rocker, bumping and grinding with some random man in the crowd, and Zexion curled his lip in disgust.

The bartender, a vibrant blonde named Roxas, laughed heartily at Zexion, who merely sneered at the younger man in response. He finished his cigarette, quickly lighting yet another in it's place.

_**Drinking whiskey every day, smoking second thoughts away, a skipping record was a secondary pulse . . .**_

"I believe your love has found himself someone to love right now." Roxas said, his cheek showing through the mask of fake concern. Zexion glared at the younger man through one clear eye, the other one hidden behind his mop of violet hair. He stood from the bar, putting out his second cigarette as he walked towards his lover.

"We're leaving." Zexion growled, grabbing Axel by the arm and dragging him outside of the bar. Axel yelled loudly, trying desperately to fight against Zexion. In a fair fight, were Axel sober, Axel could have easily taken out Zexion - he had before. But now, the drunken man merely staggered and collapsed, leaving Zexion with nothing to do but carry him to the car and shove him in it.

"Leaving so soon Zex?" Roxas' lover, a blonde named Demyx, called, standing out in front of the bar. He was one of the bouncers for the bar, run by a man named Sora and his lover, Riku. Zexion rolled his eyes, nodding his head.

"Axel's drunk again, and I'm in no mood to deal with it tonight. So yes Demyx, I'm leaving. But I can almost garuntee that we'll be back tomorrow. Axel's a drunk, and I'm hopeless." Zexion called, before starting the car and driving off to the apartment he shared with Axel.

Axel woke a few times in the short drive, but always managed to black out again after a few seconds. When they finally arrived home, and Zexion had carried Axel upstairs, and tucked him into bed, Zexion lit himself another cigarette, determined that they would be the thing to kill him, and not Axel.

_**And I'm tired but I'm not sleeping, cause there's so much noise and binge drinking . . .**_

Zexion's thoughts rolled back to the bar, and memories they'd made there. It had been the place he'd first met Axel, and the place he'd admitted to himself that he probably really was in love.

Axel had been dancing in the middle of the crowd, his brilliant red hair flowing around him as he spun and twirled, his slim body moving to the rhythm of the music pounding through the speakers. Zexion had been so bold as to walk up to him, and catch his brilliant eyes, and suddenly find himself pressed close against the dazzling redhead. The feelings that raced through his veins, like a fix of something he wasn't sure he'd ever really be able to kick the habit of, he could still remember and taste those feelings even now, two years later. The drunken Axel still ignited those feelings.

_**But they all come back like we knew they would, gotta get your fix down in Hollywood . . .**_

The grunting of an intoxicated Axel brought him back to the present, and he helped his inebriated lover to the bathroom, allowing him to spill the contents of his stomach into the toilet before sticking him in the tub and filling it up with lukewarm water, allowing Axel to soak, fully clothed.

"You look frustrated Zexi." Axel groaned quietly, his eyes still very clouded with the haze of the liquor he was still working off. Zexion sighed, letting out a puff of smoke.

'Now how to adress that comment . . .' Zexion thought carefully, letting the smoke taste stain his mouth before exhaling.

_**Near the dancing silhouettes Aaron stole some cigarettes, everybody knew but no one had the proof**_

_**And as the sun was coming up in a sea of empty cups, white suburban kids were raising the roof . . .**_

"Zexi, baby, answer me." Axel whined, sitting up in the water. His clothing was sticking tight to his skin, and his hair was wet and matted down in strange places. Zexion let his eyes glance over him, feeling something of disgust rising in his throat. The nausea that usually overtook him when his lover drank was appearing. He sighed quietly.

"I am frustrated Axel. That's why I look it." He replied simply, taking a seat on the toilet. Axel rubbed his eyes.

"Why are you frustrated?" Axel asked softly, his voice a bit clearer and his eyes more focused, though the stink of liquor hung thickly on his breath.

Zexion sighed, lighting up another cigarette.

"I'm tired."

_**And I'm tired but I'm not sleeping, as we chain smoke cigarettes without thinking**_

_**and they all came back like we knew they would, gotta get your fix down in Hollywood . . .**_

"Then go to bed baby. I can take care of myself." Axel offered, though they both knew that he was lying through his straight teeth. Zexion chuckled dryly, rolling his eyes.

"Hardly. And I'm not sleepy. I'm tired of dealing with this Axel. All you ever do is go out and get drunk. Or sit at home and get drunk. There's hardly a time when you're not drunk, and that's usually when you first wake up, though with the rate you get yourself inebriated, it wouldn't suprise me if it stayed in your system constantly." Zexion remarked lowly, speaking more words that night that he usually did at any given moment. Axel swallowed harshly, rubbing his face once more.

"Sorry I asked." Axel replied, leaning back in the tub. Zexion scoffed quietly, exhaling a large puff of smoke as the music he'd heard in the club continued playing in his mind.

_**Gotta love it, it's so dangerous**_

_**Gotta love it, it's so scandalous**_

_**Gotta love it, it's so infectious**_

Axel climbed out of the tub, pulling off his wet clothing and wrapping a towel around his nakedness as Zexion merely stared mildly on. Axel sighed.

"If I'm that much of a hassel, I'll -"

"Shut up." Zexion said harshly, cutting Axel off. Axel stared blankly at him, his eyes wide with a sense of mild frustration. "All you ever do is drink, yes. And I bitch and moan and complain about it, yes. And neither of us ever change, yes. That's how we work baby." Zexion remarked, standing up and pulling off his shirt as well. Before Axel could respond, Zexion trapped his lips in a frustrated kiss, a kiss that stole Axel's breath before he had it.

They moved slowly towards the bed. Zexion's anger and frustration working itself up and out into the kiss, as Axel fell completely beneath the power emanating from Zexion. Zexion trapped his lover on the bed, pulling his towel away from his waist, and shedding his own pants and underwear.

The disgust he felt for himself and slumming to the level Axel chose to put himself in rose thickly in his throat, and he fought to keep the dangerous feelings down. He didn't need them now, and much less did he want them.

_**Gotta love it, it's so dangerous**_

_**Gotta love it, it's so serious**_

"I thought you hated it when I drink." Axel commented dryly, and passion overtook their senses and a different glaze covered his eyes. Zexion scoffed, capturing his loves lips once again.

"I do. Can't you feel the hatred in my kiss? I'm only here for the sex." Zexion remarked dryly. Axel scoffed once again.

"I guess that makes two of us then Zexion."

_**Gotta love it,**_

**_You sense this sarcasm?_**

**_

* * *

_**

The song is "Hollywood Fix" by The Pink Spiders. I do not own these characters. I just wrote the story.


End file.
